Someone Else
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil are dating and so are PJ and Chris but Dan and Chris are having an affair and Dan has to choose between Phil or Chris.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you really have to go?" PJ asked as he watched his current boyfriend walk around his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed in his bedroom.

It was currently a Saturday afternoon. Chris had been staying with PJ at his house for a few days, but he was now leaving to go film with their friend, Dan for a Youtube video. Though, really, Chris was meeting up with Dan because they were also dating and they hadn't been able to see each other because they both had other boyfriends. Chris was excited to see Dan after not seeing him for such a long time.

"I'm sorry love, but I promised Dan I would film with him." Chris. He looked over at PJ and frowned when he saw the look on his face. He bit his lip before he walked over to him. PJ looked up at him. "I won't be gone that long." Chris said. He pulled PJ up from the bed and kissed him. PJ immediately wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and kissed him back. They stood there, just kissing, for a few minutes before Chris finally pulled away. "I have to go." Chris whispered.

"Fine." PJ said. He pouted. Chris laughed and kissed him again.

"I'll text you as soon as we're done filming. It shouldn't take long." He said.

"Okay, sounds good. Bring me food when you come back." PJ said. Chris laughed.

"Yeah, alright." He said. He kissed PJ once more before he let go of him. Chris made sure he had everything.

"Okay, now I'm leaving." Chris said. PJ chuckled.

"Tell Dan I said hi." He said. He said. Chris looked at him.

"I will." He said. He kissed PJ once more before he finally walked out of the room.

Chris took a deep breath as he walked out of the house. He bit his lip before he walked to his car.

"Phil! I'm leaving to go film with Chris!" Dan yelled as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Come say goodbye first, jeez!" Phil called from the lounge. Dan laughed and then he walked into the lounge, where Phil was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. Phil looked up and smiled when Dan walked into the room. Dan walked over to him. He leaned down and gave Phil a kiss. Phil didn't hesitate to kiss him back. They kissed for a few more seconds before Dan finally pulled away. "Have fun filming." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"I will. See you in a few hours." He said. He gave Phil one more kiss before he walked out of the lounge.

~**Chris's hous**e~

"Oh my God! I've missed you so fucking much!" Dan said as he hugged Chris.

Dan had just gotten to Chris's house, it was the only place they could meet up and get complete privacy. Luckily, Chris lived by himself.

"It's been too long. I've missed your hugs." Chris said, wrapped his arms around Dan. He reached over and shut the door.

"We are not doing that again. Two weeks is too long." Dan whispered, burying his head into Chris's chest. Chris chuckled and held onto Dan even tighter. They stood like that for a few minutes before Chris finally pulled away. Dan looked up at him as his eyes began to water up. Chris frowned.

"Dan, don't cry." Chris said. He whipped away a tear that slipped out of his eyes.

"I just hate not being able to see you." Dan said. "We've only been together for five months but I just…"

"I know baby, I know." Chris said. "But we only have a few hours together so we better make the most of it." He said.

"Oh, and I finally came up with a video to film." Dan said.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Chris said. Dan laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I remembered." He said. Chris pushed him playfully.

"Shut up." He pouted. Dan smiled as he looked at him.

Chris took Dan's hand in his and then they went to the living room. Dan sat down on the couch. Chris reached over and grabbed the TV remote and then sat down next to Dan. Dan looked at him and smiled. Chris looked down at him. He leaned down and kissed him. Chris bit his lip as he looked at Dan.

"Dan, I think we need to talk." He said. Dan knew from the tone of Chris's voice that this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh God." Dan said. Chris blinked a few times.

"Dan, we've been doing this for five months." He said. "I love you but…"

"But you wanna be with PJ more?" Dan asked. Chris shook his head.

"No! Of course not, Dan. It's not that. In fact, I would actually much rather be with you than PJ. I'd hate to break his heart but…It's you. You don't want to leave Phil." Chris said. Dan took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't want to lose his friendship." He said. "If I break up with him, he might not want to still be friends with me. We've been friends for four years and been dating for a year." Dan said. "Phil has helped me through so much and I wouldn't be where I'd be today if it weren't for Phil.

"Dan, I don't know how much longer I can hide." Chris said. Dan stared at him with shock. "You have to choose one of us."

"What about you?" Dan asked, sitting fully up. Chris sighed.

"I told you that I would choose you over PJ." Chris snapped. Dan hid his face in his hands. Chris bit his lip. "Who do you love more Dan?" Chris asked. "You can't love us both at the same time." He said. "I mean...You could but..." Dan shook his head.

"I don't know." Dan said. He shook his head. He sighed. "I'm sorry that I got you stuck in this situation." Dan mumbled.

"I'm the one who asked you out." Chris said. Dan looked at him.

"But, I said yes." He said. "I don't regret any of this but…"

"I know." Chris said. "But you still have to choose." He said.

"Call me tomorrow, okay?" Chris said. He was now saying goodbye to Dan. They were standing outside Chris's house, on the porch. Chris and Dan had spent the whole day together. It was nearly midnight by the time Dan was finally leaving Chris's house. Dan didn't want to leave but he knew that he had to.

"I will, don't worry." Dan said. He took a deep breath.

"Dan, I'll give you time but you still have to choose between me and Phil." He said. Dan nodded. He bit his lip as his eyes began to water up. Chris wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and pulled him into a hug. "I love you." Chris whispered.

"I love you, too." Dan said as he held onto Chris. He didn't want to let go.

Dan sighed as he walked into his and Phil's apartment. He knew what he had to do, he was terrified.

"Phil?" Dan called, hoping he would still be awake.

"I'm in the lounge, Dan!" Dan took a deep breath before he made his way to the lounge. Dan looked up and saw Phil sitting on the couch. Phil was currently watching TV. Phil looked up and smiled when he saw Dan but the smile immediately faded when he saw the look on Dan's face. "What's the matter?"

"I um...I need to talk to you about something." Dan said. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Phil. Phil stared at him. "I know this seems kind of sudden…" Dan said. "But…I think…" Phil stared at him. "I think maybe…We should just be friends."

"Dan." Phil said with shock. Dan looked down at his hands. "Where is this coming from?" Phil asked, confused.

"I…I met someone else." Dan said. "I've been with him for a while."

"So, you've been cheating on me?" Phil asked. Dan didn't say anything. "Who the hell is he?" Dan flinched. Phil never swore or raised his voice.

"Ch-Chris." Dan said nervously. Phil blinked a few times, a little shocked.

"Chris? Chris Kendall? Crabstickz?" He asked. Dan nodded. "Dan, why-why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Phil! I never meant for this to happen!" Dan yelled. "I never intended to fall in love with Chris. It just happened." He said. "We spent some time together and then the next thing I knew...Chris asked me out." Dan said.

"You're leaving me for Chris?" Phil asked. His eyes started to water up. Dan looked up at him, almost immediately regretting it. Phil took a deep breath and shook his head. "I…I guess whatever makes you happy." Phil whispered.

"Phil, I'm so sorry." Dan said. "Can we still be friends?" He asked. "I don't want to lose your friendship."

"I'll-I'll need some time to get over this." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"I really am truly sorry." Dan said. "I never wanted to hurt you like this." He said.

"It's-It's okay Dan." Phil said. He quickly whipped away a tear that fell out of his eye. "I'll get over it." He said. Dan stared at him for a few more seconds before he finally stood up and walked out of the room. Dan looked back and it his heart broke when he saw Phil with tears pouring out of his eyes.

A week has passed since Dan had broken up with Phil.

Things were slowly getting back to normal. Dan had spoken to Chris and had found out that he also broke up with PJ. Dan was happy that he would finally get to be able to be with Chris without hiding from the others. He knew they still had to deal with their fans, but they could deal with that later.

It was Friday night. Dan was just now arriving at Chris's house. He hadn't seen him in a week. This was the first time they were seeing each other and this was the first time they could be a real couple without feeling guilty.

Dan took a deep breath as he nervously walked up to the door. Dan was nervous but more excited than nervous to see Chris. He knocked on it a few times. He stood there a few minutes before the door finally opened. Dan looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Chris.

"Hello boyfriend." Chris said. Dan quickly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Chris wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into the house, shutting the door with his free him. Chris wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him.

"I love you." Dan whispered against Chris's lips. Chris smiled.

"I love you too." He said. He kissed Dan again. "It feels so good to say that without feeling guilty." Chris said.

"I know exactly what you mean." Dan said. He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck. "So, what do we do now?"

"Do you even need to ask that question? We celebrate of course!" Chris yelled with excitement. Dan laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of hours now since Dan has been over at Chris's house. Dan loved that he was finally with Chris and that they didn't have to hide from PJ and Phil. They could hold hands and hug and kiss without feeling guilty about it and to Dan that was the best feeling in the world. Though, Dan did feel bad that Phil was hurting and Dan wanted to make sure that PJ wasn't upset with him. Dan didn't want to lose PJ as a friend either.

"So, how is PJ doing?" Dan asked curiously as he looked up at Chris. Dan and Chris were currently in the living room and they were both cuddled up on the couch next to each other. Chris had his arms wrapped around Dan while Dan was cuddled up next to him. Chris sighed as he looked down at Dan. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked at him. "I'm guessing he didn't take it well, did he?" Dan asked. Chris shook his head. "What happened?" Dan asked. He sat up.

"PJ was definitely angry and upset when I broke up with him." Chris said. "I thought he'd cry at first but he didn't. Instead…He yelled a lot and then he threw things." He said. Dan's eyes went wide with shock.

"He didn't throw anything _at you_, did he?!" He asked. Chris laughed.

"No, thankfully. I thought he was actually going to though." Chris said. Dan bit his lip. "I think we just need to give PJ some space and let him get over this and move on." He added. "We were together for a long time." Dan nodded and sighed.

"I just don't want to lose PJ as a friend either." Dan said. Chris looked at him. "At least Phil is being civil with me. We're talking but I know he's hurting still though." Dan said. Chris leaned down and kissed Dan. Dan looked at him and smiled.

"It'll take some time, trust me but…I'm sure things will calm down soon." Chris said.

"Well, I'm glad at least one of us can be calm and positive." Dan said.

"One of us has to be." Chris said. Dan nodded. He rested his head on Chris's chest. Chris smiled and gently rubbed his back.

A couple days later and PJ was visiting Phil at his and Dan's apartment. PJ was still angry and upset that Chris had broken up with him to be with Dan. He didn't know how to take it so he decided to go to Phil.

It was a Tuesday night when PJ arrived at Dan and Phil's apartment.

"How are you doing?" Phil asked PJ. They were both sitting on the couch in the lounge.

"Not very well." PJ admitted. Phil nodded in understandment.

"I know how you feel." Phil said. "I can't believe Dan and Chris are together." He shook his head.

"Chris and I were together for so long and then suddenly he goes and finds someone else? Just like that?" PJ asked.

"It's annoying that Dan moved on from me so quickly." Phil mumbled. PJ looked at him.

"How are you handling this?" PJ asked. "How did you handle it when Dan told you?" Phil looked at him.

"I cried." He told him. "I just sat there and cried and felt sorry for myself." He sighed.

"I may or may have thrown a couple of things." PJ bit his lip nervously. Phil immediately looked at him.

"You didn't throw anything at Chris, didn't you?!" Phil asked. PJ laughed.

"No." He said. He shook his head. "I don't want to stay mad at him forever though but I just don't know how to get over something like this. Chris is the only person I've been in a relationship with. He really was my first love. I don't know how to move on from something like that and I'm not sure if I want to." PJ sighed. "But, I guess…I don't want Chris out of my life completely. I still want to be friends with him and Dan. Things are just going to be so awkward the next time we see each other." He finished. Phil nodded in agreement. Phil knew exactly how PJ was feeling.

"I know. I don't want them out of my life completely either." Phil said. "But…It'll take some time for us to move on. It happened so quickly. But, I'm sure we'll both find someone new and move on. I don't care who Dan is with. As long as he's happy…That's all that matters to me. He's still my best friend." Phil said. PJ bit his lip as he stared at Phil. He was glad that he had come over here. Phil always gave good advice and always knew what to do. PJ knew that he could count on Phil if he ever needed help. PJ would have still been angry at Chris and Dan if he hadn't come over to Phil's.

"Thanks for this." PJ said, looking at Phil. Phil looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked curiously. PJ shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "You always give good advice." Phil smiled.

"No problem." He sighed. "You know…I know this isn't very easy for you. If you want to stay with me for a couple of days…I wouldn't mind it." Phil told PJ. PJ frowned and shook his head. He looked over at Phil.

"No, I don't want to be a bother." PJ said. Phil laughed.

"Oh hush. You won't be a bother to me." He assured him. PJ smiled.

"I'd have to go back home and get some of my stuff though." PJ said. Phil nodded.

"Yeah. Just go get whatever you need and then come back here and we'll hang out for a few days." Phil told him. PJ nodded.

"But, wait a minute…What about Dan?" PJ asked. "Doesn't he still live here?" Phil nodded.

"Yeah, but I think Dan is staying at Chris's house for a couple of days." He said. "I didn't speak to him but he told me he was going over to Chris's and he seemed really excited about it." Phil added. PJ didn't say anything. "Peej?" Phil asked nervously.

"It's just…The thought of Chris being with someone else hurts me." PJ mumbled. "I don't like the thought of Chris being with someone else that isn't me." He said. His eyes began to water up. Phil frowned. He scooted closer to PJ.

"Peej, you'll be alright. I promise. Maybe this is just…Maybe it's for the best." Phil said. "We'll get through this together." Phil wrapped his arm around PJ and pulled him into a hug. PJ immediately hugged him back.

A couple weeks have passed since Chris and PJ's break-up. PJ was still slowly but surely getting over it. With the help of Phil, he was getting over it. He knew he would be taking this a lot harder if it weren't for Phil's help. PJ had been spending a lot of time with Phil at Dan and Phil's apartment. Dan spent most of his time at Chris's house. Dan and Chris were spending as much time as possible together. They were making up for the time that they couldn't spend together.

Surprisingly, Phil didn't mind that Dan was gone a lot. It helped him get over their relationship quicker. They still did the radio show together. It was a little awkward at first and the fans knew that something was up but Dan and Phil were slowly getting back to how things used to be. They were friends before they started dating so they were determined to make their friendship work again.

Chris and PJ, on the other hand…They weren't getting along too well. They had tried meeting up once since their break-up and it was awkward. Chris tried to talk to PJ but it was just different for him. PJ still needed time to get over him.

"Hey, Peej, do you want to go out later today?" Phil asked as he walked into the lounge.

It was currently a Saturday evening, around 5 o' clock.

PJ was sitting on the couch in the lounge and was browsing on his laptop. PJ looked up when Phil walked into the room.

"Go out?" PJ asked curiously. Phil nodded. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "We never go out." PJ said.

"Well…I-I know we don't…But…The sun it out for once. It's a nice day out so I figured we could go out or something." Phil said. He bit his lip nervously as he looked at PJ. Phil knew that it was going to be hard to get PJ to go out. PJ was worried about running into Chris. But, that's what Phil wanted. Phil was planning on taking PJ to Starbucks and they were going to meet-up with Dan and Chris. He hoped that PJ would talk to them. PJ's been avoiding them since his last meet-up with Chris. Phil wanted to help PJ get over his relationship with Chris. Chris and PJ had always been good friends. He didn't want to see them drift apart. "Come on, Peej. You've been in this apartment for days now. Even I've been out once or twice." Phil said. PJ sighed.

"Okay, fine." PJ said in defeat. Phil smiled as he watched PJ put his laptop down. "What are we going to do then?" PJ asked.

"Well…I thought maybe we could stop and get coffee from Starbucks and then walk around town later." Phil said.

"I guess that doesn't sound so bad. Alright. Sounds like a plan." PJ said. Phil sighed in relief.

"Okay, good. We're leaving in like a half an hour so make sure you're ready." Phil told him. PJ nodded. Phil smiled.

A half an hour later; PJ and Phil had left the apartment and they were on their way to Starbucks. They were just now getting to Starbucks. PJ was walking ahead of Phil. Dan and Chris was already there but PJ didn't know it. Dan and Chris were sitting on of the couches already. Chris looked over and immediately stood up when he saw them walk in PJ. Dan looked up at him.

"They're here." Chris said. Dan also stood up.

"Chris, please stay calm." Dan whispered. Chris blinked a few times and looked at him. Dan stared at him. "We need to make this work." Dan added. Chris took a deep breath and nodded. Phil looked over as soon as they walked in. He bit his lip nervously as soon as he saw Dan and Chris. Phil hoped that PJ wouldn't freak out and leave.

"PJ?" Chris called. He nervously walked over to them. PJ looked over and gasped when he saw Chris. He went to turn around to leave and walk out the door, but Phil quickly grabbed a hold of him. PJ looked up at him.

"Phil." PJ whispered. Phil sighed as he stared at PJ.

"Please stay?" Phil begged. "Just…For a few minutes?" He asked. PJ glanced over at Chris.

"Peej, we need to talk." Chris whispered. PJ looked down at his hands.

"Come on, let's get our coffees first." Phil suggested. He gave Chris a small smile. Dan walked over to Chris and grabbed his arm. Chris looked at him. They walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Phil, I don't want to be here." PJ whispered as they waited in line to order their coffees.

"I know you don't but I'm doing this because I care about you and Chris." Phil said. PJ sighed and crossed his arms against his chest. He bit his lip nervously and glanced over at Chris. PJ didn't know what was going to happen and he was a little scared.


End file.
